1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a heterocyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response time, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and produce full-color images.
A typical organic light-emitting device has a structure including a substrate, and an anode, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. The hole transport layer, the emission layer, and the electron transport layer are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
A driving principle of an organic light-emitting device having such a structure is described below.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode pass the hole transport layer and migrate toward the emission layer, and electrons injected from the cathode pass the electron transport layer and migrate toward the emission layer. Carriers, such as holes and electrons, are recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.